The Next Generation
by Hearts345
Summary: I came up with this story after I watched "How to Train Your Dragon" a few months ago... I've centered it around Hiccup's daughter... Still working on where I'll go with this one... Any reviews are welcome and might just influence how I write this story...
1. Chapter 1

The island of Berk had never looked so beautiful. The sun shone brightly over everything, melting the snow that hung to the houses, chasing away the last remnants of Winter. Little wildflowers were poking up through the grass bringing small pops of color to the island, ushering in the beginning of Spring.

Overlooking all of this was the Great Hall and standing in front of the double doors was a lone man. His messy red-brown hair fluttered slightly in the breeze, occasionally obscuring his green eyes. He was tall, taller than most, but he had the appearance of a bean pole with arms and legs attached.

He took a deep breath and started to walk to the closest house, the house of the Chief, his house. The closer he got to the house the more he was aware of a small commotion outside of it. As far away as he was all he could make out clearly was a large, black panther-like dragon. The dragon was hopping playfully around the front yard and as the man got closer he could see why. The dragon was being chased by three young boys, one with red hair and the younger two with blonde hair.

But even from a distance he could tell the dragon was getting tired of this harassment. He arrived at the dragon just in time; he knew the dragon had had enough.

"Easy Toothless," said the man. He held out his hands to the dragon to calm him. The boys didn't stop trying to bother the dragon though. The man turned to them with a stern expression on his face and said,

"Magnus, you should know better than this. Toothless likes to play but he can only take so much before he gets annoyed. You should be a better role model for Leif and Eric. They look up to you and I don't want out of control hooligans for my sons."

"Sorry dad," said the little red haired five year-old.

"Ok," said the man. "Now go take your brothers and play somewhere away from Toothless."

Magnus's blue eyes lit up as he took the hands of the twin blonde three year-olds. They ran off to a small field behind the house, and began playing tag, flush with the realization that they were not being punished.

The man smiled after his sons and turned to the Night Fury.

"They mean well but they are only young." he said, patting the dragon's head. His gaze strayed to the house and he sighed.

Toothless picked up on this and nudged the man's shoulder while making an affectionate growl in his throat.

"Thanks buddy," said the man. "I suppose I'm just apprehensive. I never do feel ready for these things."

Just then a loud scream filled the air. It was coming from the house behind them. Many more screams came from the house. They lasted for several minutes, each one seeming to be worse than the last until, quite suddenly, they stopped. There was silence for a few seconds and then the air was rent with the gurgling cry of a baby.

The door to the house opened and a big burly man with a bald head and a long gray-flecked blonde mustache stepped out.

"We're ready for you now, Hiccup." he said with a smile.

"Thanks Gobber." said Hiccup. He walked past him and through the door to the inside of the house.

Inside he saw his father, Stoick, and a couple of mid-wives clustered around a large bed in the corner. On the bed, looking very tired, lay a woman. Her long blonde hair was slicked back with sweat but her steel blue eyes were full of love and triumph. As Hiccup made his way over to his wife, he noticed she held a little bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Astrid," he breathed as he sat down on a chair next to her.

"Hiccup… Meet your daughter." said Astrid softly. Carefully she passed the bundle of blankets to Hiccup.

Hiccup held the little bundle as though the slightest amount of pressure would shatter it. Within the folds he could see the small face of the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. Seeming to notice his gaze, the baby girl opened her eyes.

Hiccup gasped. "Astrid! She has the same eyes as me!"

"Fourth time's the charm, huh?" said Astrid jokingly.

Hiccup gazed lovingly at his daughter. He couldn't stop smiling.

"What shall we name her?" he asked.

"I thought I would let you decide." she said.

Hiccup thought for a while. This little girl was going to be very special to him. He had to give her an equally special name. he thought a little longer until it finally hit him.

"Andrina." he said. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds lovely," said Astrid. "Our daughter, Andrina."

"Do you like that?" Hiccup said to the baby girl in his arms.

The baby seemed to smile, almost like she was giving an answer to the question. Then she yawned, closed her eyes and fell asleep surrounded by a room full of people who loved her.

* * *

**I thought I'd take a break from the other story I have on the go right now and I decided to write this one... I hope you liked it... This is only a prologue of sorts and it will get better from this point on... I will warn you now though, there will be a huge time-jump between this chapter and the next... No Copyright Infringement is Intended**


	2. Chapter 2

16 years later...

Andrina opened her eyes. She stared off into the room around her and even in her sleepy state she could tell it was too early for her to be awake. She rolled over in her bed, careful to keep the blankets around herself as her loft tended to be cold. The fire had long since burned out so the whole house was actually cold.

_The sun's not even up yet_, she thought. She tried to go back to sleep but she knew it would be futile. She was awake now so she might as well get up.

She listened carefully for any sounds coming from the rest of the house. Satisfied that her parents were still sound asleep, she quietly got out of her bed.

As quietly as possible she pulled on her brown boots and tucked her black leggings into them. Next she grabbed her short leather vest from the chair by her window and put it on over her forest green tunic as she tiptoed down the stairs toward the front door. She was almost to the door when she heard the sound that had woken her up.

A soft scratching and growling sound was coming from the other side of the door. Andrina knew what it was and sighing, she opened the door and came face-to-face with the culprit. A large, black panther-like dragon.

"Toothless," she said as she closed the door behind her. "Dad's still sleeping. Can't this wait till later?"

The Night Fury cocked his head to one side, his ear-like appendages flopping sideways, as if to say that it could not.

"Fine." she said a little irritated. "But I can't go flying. We'll just have to walk."

Toothless made an appreciative growl but instead of setting off at such a pace that Andrina would have to jog to keep up, he simply bent down on one knee.

Andrina gave the Night Fury an inquisitive look before climbing on his back. She settled herself on the saddle, balancing carefully so she wouldn't fall off. She kept her feet away from the foot-pedals her father used to operate Toothless's prosthetic tail. She probably could have figured out how they worked but as the left pedal was modified to fit her father's prosthetic leg, she decided she wouldn't risk it.

When she was settled in, Toothless took off at a brisk run. A brisk run for a dragon is still faster than a human's, so Andrina held onto the saddle for dear life.

It didn't take long before she realized they were heading for the forest outside of the village. As the trees loomed ever nearer she silently cursed herself for not wearing her riding harness.

_But I wasn't expecting to be going for a ride. I just assumed he wanted food or attention_, she thought.

The journey through the forest seemed to take hours even at the break-neck speed they were travelling. Many times Toothless came so close to hitting a tree that, despite herself, Andrina would squeal in terror. This only seemed to amuse the Night Fury as each time he would make a growling sound that could be translated as laughter.

By the time the sun had fully risen in the sky Toothless was starting to slow his run into a walk. As its light touched the depths of the forest, Andrina could tell they were very far in. Farther actually than she had ever gone alone. She was again wondering where they were going when a small cave appeared in front of them.

The cave was hewn into the side of a tall mountain. Its mouth was almost perfectly circular, about ten feet from the ground at its highest point. The sunlight barely penetrated three feet inside.

Toothless stopped in front of the cave mouth and bent his knee again so Andrina could climb off his back.

Confused, Andrina looked the Night Fury in the eye. She wondered why he had brought her to this place.

Sensing her confusion, Toothless walked closer to the cave mouth. He growled and gestured his head toward it.

She just stood there, staring at the dragon.

Toothless rolled his eyes. He walked behind the auburn-haired teenager and nudged her with his head. He was leading her to the edge of the cave.

"Toothless, what are you-?" she said but was cut off by a loud roar from inside the cave.

Shocked, Andrina stood still despite the Night Fury pushing her. Next thing she knew, there was an echoing, shuffling sound coming from deep inside the cave.

There was something big inside and it was coming to investigate them. A few minutes passed and the shuffling continued to get closer until it stopped all together.

Toothless growled into the darkness. Something growled back at him. Andrina noticed that he wasn't worried.

She was about to say something to him when a slight movement from inside the cave caught her eye.

Through the half-light at the mouth of the cave, Andrina could make out the body of a large animal. She was going to step toward it when it began moving into the light.

Andrina gasped as the first black leg breached the sunlight. Her mouth stayed open as she watched the rest of the pure black dragon walk slowly up to her. It was very shy and took to sniffing the air around them. Trying to decide if they were threats.

"Well there you go," said Andrina with a smile. "Toothless… It looks like you're not the last one."

* * *

Back in the village the rest of Berk was waking up to greet the day. This included, however reluctantly, Hiccup.

Hiccup was still lying in bed; he wanted nothing more than to stay in his bed, staring at the beautiful sight before him. This being of course his wife, Astrid.

Smiling to himself as he watched her sleeping form, he couldn't help but marvel at his incredible luck. For how else could he, incurably clumsy Hiccup, have wooed such a fierce and beautiful woman?

He lay there for a few more minutes before he finally resigned himself to get up. Leaning over he gave Astrid a kiss on her forehead. He then proceeded to pull the blankets off himself and get out of bed.

He tried very hard to do so as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't wake Astrid. However, fate seemed to have a different idea. As he went to stand up he didn't notice that the metal foot of his prosthetic leg was caught up in the bed sheets.

Hiccup took one step forward and immediately fell to the floor. The resounding crash was so loud that it jolted Astrid awake so fast that she sat bolt upright in bed.

"What was that?" she said. She turned her head to the right and noticed the blankets were half off the bed. "Hiccup? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he said, a little bitterness in his voice.

"What happened?" she asked. Gracefully, she got out of bed and walked around to face her husband.

"I fell out of the bed. This infernal leg got caught up in the blankets again." he said. He was still sitting on the floor trying to untangle the blankets from his foot.

"Have you ever thought about fixing it or taking it off before bed?" asked Astrid as she crouched down to help him.

"Yes I have." said Hiccup. "But with all my duties as Chief, I never seem to have the time."

"Maybe you could ask Magnus to help you out with some of the job?" said Astrid thoughtfully.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Hiccup said as he stood up, his leg finally freed of the blankets. "He'll have to learn eventually."

Astrid smiled and once again Hiccup was reminded how lucky he was to have this woman in his life. Her smile was enough to lift his spirits, even when he was angry at himself. Astrid walked over to the fire to start making breakfast and Hiccup started to get dressed for the day.

It wasn't until after he had pulled his vest on that he noticed there was no sign of movement coming from the loft above him. Curious, he climbed the stairs to investigate.

When he got to the top he found the loft was empty. Normally, his daughter would be up there sketching some schematics for a new invention. But today the only sign that she had even been there was the messed up blankets on her bed.

"Hey honey?" asked Hiccup. "Did Andrina say anything to you last night about her going somewhere early this morning?"

"No," said Astrid as she flipped some eggs in a frying pan, completely unconcerned by this piece of news. "Maybe she went to play with Toothless or she went to the forge early."

Hiccup sighed. Why was he so worried? Andrina was his only daughter but it wasn't like she hadn't proved many times before, that she can take care of herself. Hiccup knew that while she looked and acted exactly like him, she had inherited her mother's fighting skills.

Cursing himself for being so overprotective, Hiccup slowly made his way back down the stairs. He walked over to the small kitchen table, sat down, and was about to eat his breakfast when a noise from outside the house startled him.

As he listened more closely he could tell it was the sound of a dragon's heavy feet running across the ground. It got louder and closer until it stopped right in front of their house. There was a loud roar and the door opened.

In the doorway stood a teenage girl with pale skin and dark auburn hair that was pulled up in a tight knot at the back of her head. Her emerald green eyes were filled with excitement as she hurried over to him.

"Dad! You've got to come quickly. I've got something amazing to show you!" she said.

"Andrina, where have you been?" asked Hiccup.

Ignoring his question, she pressed on,

"Come on, dad!" she said. "This is important."

"Alright, fine." he sighed. He got up from the table. "Lead the way."

Practically jumping up and down with joy, Andrina turned around and lead her father toward the door. She opened it, walked through and held it open for Hiccup.

"Astrid," Hiccup said before walking through the door. He had a feeling this would take a while. "Would you mind filling in for me today? At least until we get back?"

"Sure." said Astrid with a knowing smile. "Good luck."

Hiccup followed his daughter through the door. She lead him a little ways down the hill back toward Toothless.

As always, the Night Fury was so happy to see his master that he began hopping excitedly in a circle.

"So you wanted to show me Toothless?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"No dad," said Andrina, rolling her eyes. "Something else obviously. Way more important."

"What then?" he asked.

"We found another dragon." she said.

"Ok," he said confused. "What kind of dragon?"

"A Night Fury." Andrina said triumphantly.

* * *

**This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for one story... It's almost 1900 words and it's only the second chapter! Now I can't guarantee any of the future chapters will be anywhere near the same length. We'll just have to see how they turn out.**

**I think I've finally figured out where I'm going with this story... I do have a favor to ask though... The Night Fury that Andrina found needs a name but I'm terrible at coming up with names. So I was hoping you guys could help me out? I haven't exactly settled on the dragon's gender, so any names you come up with could be good.**

**I will be very grateful to whoever comes up with the best name... Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers who wrote in to give me name ideas... By reading them and considering each one I came up with a name for the new Night Fury... Now don't worry about a thing... Just because I didn't choose a given name for the Night Fury doesn't mean some of the names might not show up in later chapters... I have other dragons that need names... **

* * *

It had been about a month since Andrina and Toothless had found the injured Night Fury in the forest. In that time not only had she and her father managed to coax the injured dragon back to the village. But they had also earned enough of its trust for it to allow them to treat its wounds.

_Her wounds_, Andrina reminded herself. Hiccup had told her the dragon was a female.

Throughout this whole experience, it had become glaringly obvious to Andrina just how little she knew about Night Furies.

Sure, she was the best student at the Dragon Academy but since everyone assumed Toothless was the only Night Fury in existence, they kind of glossed over that chapter in the Book of Dragons.

Over the past month Andrina had gained a whole new perspective on dragons. The new Night Fury was very different from Toothless. She was extremely nervous about everything and could be startled by the slightest noise. This paranoia was probably brought on by her having been seriously wounded by something prior to when Toothless had found her.

It had taken many attempts and much patience before Andrina could even get near the Night Fury. They both had to learn to trust each other. Slowly but surely Andrina was growing fond of the new Night Fury. And unless she was mistaken, the dragon was growing fond of her too. Everytime Andrina would come to the barn where they were keeping the injured dragon; Andrina could swear she saw a spark of excitement in the Night Fury's blue-green eyes.

It was for that reason that Andrina had chosen to name her Starlight. Because her eyes were like the stars in the black of the night sky.

* * *

Andrina was walking slowly from her house to the barn to visit Starlight. She was picking her way carefully because she had so many things in her arms it was hard for her to see over them. She knew it would only take one false step and the next thing she would know; she would be looking up at the sky from the flat of her back.

It took her nearly twice as long just to reach the forge. The barn was only a couple houses down from there. As she walked past the forge she couldn't help but look through the open door, to see who was there.

Since Gobber had sort of retired as blacksmith Andrina's older brothers, Leif and Eric, had taken over the forge. She knew they weren't even on Berk; they had gone off exploring with her other brother, Magnus. So she was understandably curious about why the door was open.

Andrina was peaking her head into the front door when a sudden, sharp cough behind her startled her so much that she dropped what she was carrying.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rin!" said the person behind her. "I really am."

Andrina turned around to find a tall young man, about 19 years old, standing behind her. His golden blonde hair fell into his sapphire blue eyes in such a way that it made his face hard to read. She stared into his eyes for a few more minutes until she slowly came to her senses.

_Wait… He called me 'Rin'_, she thought. _My childhood nickname._

There was only one person who still called her that.

"Sterling?" she asked. "I thought you left with my brothers?"

"Nope," said Sterling with a wry smile. "I thought I would be better use here."

Andrina smiled. Same old Sterling. Even when they were younger he had never been the greatest when it came to fighting or survival tactics. She and her brothers had always been better than him.

"So what are you up to today?" he asked. He looked down toward her feet at the items she had dropped.

In the pile were a few charcoal pencils, a notebook, and some old bed sheets.

"Well I was actually going to design some riding gear for Starlight." said Andrina as she bent down to pick up her things.

"Sounds fun," said Sterling. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure." Andrina said, surprised. She rearranged what she was holding so that, hopefully, it wouldn't fall out of her arms. Satisfied with her work, she led the way to the barn with Sterling close behind her.

* * *

They walked in silence to the barn. For some reason it seemed to take longer than it should have. Sterling wanted to say something to Andrina but every time he opened his mouth the words would freeze in his throat.

_Why can't I talk to her?_ he thought_. I could always talk to her before. I did a few minutes ago. Why can't I now?_

He had been friends with Andrina ever since they were kids. He was always the awkward one in the village; never quite fitting in with the other children his own age. She and her brothers had decided to play a prank on him. The prank didn't go exactly as planned but it still embarrassed him in front of the whole village.

Seeing this Andrina had a change of heart. She felt bad about what they had done, so she decided to make him her friend. He had gradually become friends with Magnus, Leif and Eric as well. Although they weren't as forgiving of his insecure nature as Andrina was.

_That still doesn't explain why I can't break the silence_, he thought.

He did know why he felt so awkward around her though. It was the same feeling he got when he watched the sun sparkle in her reddish-brown hair. Or when he gazed deeply into her emerald green eyes. Her was in love with Andrina and had been for quite a few years.

He was afraid to voice his feelings on the off chance that she didn't feel the same way. The only one who knew this was his Gronckle, Tempwing, and Sterling was sure he could only tell the other dragons.

As they reached the barn door a loud roar greeted them. Despite himself Sterling jumped, forcibly drawn out of his musings.

Andrina was not scared and proceeded to open the door.

In the back right-hand corner of the barn sat the Night Fury. She was staring at them with her blue-green eyes with an inquisitive expression on her face. She stood up when they entered the barn and walked over to them.

Her steps were slow and unsure owning to the fact that she only had 3 working legs. Her right hind leg had such a deep gash that it had to be drawn up into a sling to prevent further damage as it healed.

Sterling winced as he watched the injured Night Fury walk over to Andrina.

"Any idea how long she'll have to wear that?" he asked genuine concern in his voice.

"I have no idea," said Andrina. "It could be taken off tomorrow or maybe not for another month. It's my dad's decision to make. He is the expert on Night Furies."

Andrina set the old bed sheets on the floor and with a notebook in hand, started to walk around Starlight.

The Night Fury gave her would-be Rider a curious look before nuzzling Andrina's shoulder.

"Easy girl," said Andrina, softly. "I'm just designing a saddle for you."

Starlight smiled a toothless smile. She then sat up a little straighter, almost like she was posing for her close-up.

Giggling, Andrina continued to circle the dragon. Making little additions to her saddle sketches.

Sterling watched for a few minutes then he wondered something…

"What are the bed sheets for?" he asked.

"For Starlight to make a bed with." said Andrina. "She likes to sleep on the sheets. It's much easier on her leg."

"It must be really painful for her then." said Sterling.

"Yeah… It took forever for her to let my dad put it in the sling in the first place," said Andrina. "She still won't let me touch it."

Having finished her preliminary drawings Andrina set the notebook and charcoal pencil on the floor of the barn. She picked up the sheets and made for the back of the barn. Unfortunately she was her father's daughter, her feet somehow got caught up in themselves and she fell into the side of the barn.

The sound of Andrina hitting the wall of the barn was so loud it startled Starlight. Andrina got up from the floor by the wall and tried to calm the Night Fury down. But no dice. Starlight continued to jump around the barn; growling and whipping her tail around, trying to find whatever made the noise.

It happened so fast Sterling had no time to react.

Starlight's tail came around too quickly for Andrina to dodge it. The tail collided with Andrina's head with enough force to throw her to the other side of the barn. She landed on the hard barn floor with a heavy thud. She wasn't moving.

When Sterling saw the small pool of blood coming from Andrina's head, he got very worried. Without thinking, Sterling carefully picked up her limp form and ran back to her house.

The only thought running through his mind: _Please Odin! Let her not be dead!_

* * *

**So apparently I have a thing for knocking out my main characters... Far too many of my other stories have similar set-ups for my characters but anyway... Yay for new OC's! Sterling will be more prominent in future chapters I promise and I will shift my focus to hover around Andrina more often... Can you guess who Sterling's parents are? I'll give you a hint; his mother has a fraternal twin... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the fourth chapter! Sorry it took a little longer for me to upload it... I always seem to have trouble with the 4th chapter in any story I write and this one was particularly difficult... Anyway, I hope you like it :) No Copyright Infringement is Intended**

* * *

Andrina awoke slowly, like water boiling in a kettle. Her head ached like there was a massive swarm of bees stinging her brain. She was at a loss as to what had caused her this pain. She was trying to remember what could have caused it when she heard voices around her.

She could tell they were coming from three different men. She opened her eyes to see who they were.

Before her stood her father and Sterling, who were arguing with each other. Standing slightly away from them was a large blonde haired man. She knew this was Fishlegs, Sterling's father.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" asked Sterling.

"If you were worried about that," said Hiccup. "Why did you move her?"

"I don't know," said Sterling scratching his head. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"That's for sure." said Hiccup. He began pacing around the room; the dull thud and squeak of his prosthetic accompanying his steps.

"Be easy on him, Hiccup." said Fishlegs.

"I'm trying." said Hiccup.

Andrina wanted to speak to them, to assure them she was alright but their voices were making her headache worse.

_I wish the pain would stop_, she thought.

As if in response to her desire, the pain in her head stopped. Just like someone snapped their fingers.

Surprised, Andrina tried to sit up but found she couldn't. Then she realized she was covered by three heavy blankets. Her head felt heavy too, so she slowly reached up to touch it. She felt a bandage wrapped around her head, making it feel like she was wearing a turban.

The men standing around her were still arguing amongst themselves completely unaware that she was awake. She decided it was time for them to stop.

"Dad… Relax." said Andrina. "I'm fine."

At the sound of her voice Hiccup stopped talking. The whole room was suddenly quiet. Andrina was aware she was being watched by three sets of eyes.

Embarrassed by the attention, she tried to lift the blankets off herself.

Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed and helped her. He was lost for words. Her statement had cut the wind from his sails. All he could do was stare at her.

Having finally extracted herself from the blankets, Andrina was now worried she might be dreaming. Her father was hardly ever quiet.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Dad?" she asked.

Hiccup didn't answer. Instead he reached out toward her and held her face with both his hands.

Andrina grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from her face.

"Dad snap out of it," she said. "You're scaring me."

This seemed to get through to Hiccup. He blinked rapidly as though trying to wake up from a dream.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes… I'm fine." she said. "Why did you wrap my head?"

She began scratching the bandage with her left hand. The left side of her forehead had been itching ever since she woke up.

"Don't you remember?" asked Hiccup.

"I remember I startled Starlight and when I was trying to calm her down, her tail collided with my head." Andrina said.

"Exactly," said Sterling suddenly. "You were hit with enough force that you flew to the other side of the barn and hit the floor. Your head was bleeding and, even though I know I shouldn't have, I brought you here."

"That's why I wrapped your head." said Hiccup. "To stop the bleeding."

Andrina was silent for a minute as she processed what they had said. She knew it was logical for her father to over-react, but she still felt it was unnecessary. Apart from the headache she had when she woke up and the itchy spot now, she felt fine.

"Is Starlight ok?" she asked.

"You get hit in the head and suffer a pretty serious injury… And you're worried about the dragon?" said Hiccup. "What about you?"

"Dad, I've already told you I'm fine." said Andrina a little annoyed now. "I'm worried about her… Don't you think she would be worried about me?"

"Well yes but… Wait! Where are you going?"

Andrina had finally managed to get out from under the blankets. She had to go check on her dragon despite what her father wanted. She couldn't relax until she did.

"I'm going to check on Starlight." she said. She was halfway to the door.

"Baby Girl maybe that isn't such a good idea," said Hiccup. "Maybe this is too tough for you to handle."

Andrina stopped dead in her tracks, she was again aware they were all watching her. She was starting to get angry. Her shoulders were shaking with fury.

"And why would that be?" she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Maybe you're not old enough to handle the responsibility."

"Seriously dad? You're pulling the age card?" Andrina said. "You were my age when you found Toothless!"

"I know that!" said Hiccup. He was starting to get angry too. "But Toothless wasn't hurt nearly as bad as Starlight. And it was my fault."

Andrina turned around to face her father. With tears of anger in her eyes she said,

"So you're saying that just because I didn't inflict the damage, I should give up? You don't think that she doesn't need someone to help? No it's true I didn't actually hurt her … But that doesn't mean I shouldn't care."

Hiccup was shocked. He had never seen his daughter this angry with anyone, let alone himself.

"What about your head?" said Fishlegs, showing much more bravery than the other two.

"My head? My head is fine!" said Andrina. She pulled the bandage off her head in one swift movement.

Oddly, there was no evidence of any wound on the side of her head. Or anywhere else for that matter. It was like somehow the wound had magically healed itself in the span of only a few hours.

Satisfied with their shocked silence, Andrina walked out the front door.

She started walking through the village, trying to clear the anger from her body. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go see Starlight while she was still angry so she decided to walk toward the docks.

She wasn't sure why she had snapped the way she did. Maybe it was just pent up "teenage angst". But she knew that she didn't like the way it made her feel. She felt guilty for yelling at her father and Fishlegs. She felt guilty about bringing up the reason why Toothless needed a prosthetic tail in the first place. But most of all she felt guilty about yelling in front of Sterling.

She and Sterling had always been such good friends. Ever since they were little neither of them had seen the other angry nor upset. Whenever Sterling was around her, Andrina had always felt happy. His presence alone was always enough to brighten her day. And now she feared she had wrecked their friendship.

She had arrived at the cliff now. She stood watching the waves crash in the ocean and the people climbing the walkways down to the docks. It was a calming sight.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defensive stance.

"I've really screwed things up this time…" she said to herself.

"No you haven't." said a voice behind her.

She turned around to find Sterling standing behind her. He had a kind of defeated expression on his face and was turning the fingers of both his hands into knots.

"How?" she asked. "Were you not there when I said those things to my dad?"

"Yes I was."

"Well then please explain to me how I didn't screw things up." she said.

"You stood up to your father. And you stood up for what you believe in," he said. "No matter how bad you might think things are now. Your father can't blame you for that."

Andrina gave him a half-smile. She knew he was probably right. It didn't change how she felt though. She turned around to face the water again.

"What if he's right? What if I am too young?" she said. "I've wanted a dragon for as long as I can remember… But maybe I'm in over my head."

"Andrina, you are more than ready for this." he said. "You just need to believe in yourself and find your own way to connect with Starlight."

Sterling closed the gap between them. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"I know you will do fine. I have known you long enough to know that you are more than capable of doing whatever you set your mind to." he said. He gave her a smile, hoping it would cheer her up.

"Thanks Sterling," said Andrina.

Being that close to Sterling, Andrina suddenly felt strange. There was a tickling feeling deep in her stomach like it was full of butterflies. She had never felt that way around him before.

He was Sterling. The same Sterling she had been friends with since she was 6 years old. The same Sterling who had cheered her up when her inventions didn't turn out correctly. She had never felt any different about him than she did about her own family.

She knew that he loved her, but to her he was her best friend.

And now as she looked into his blue eyes she couldn't help but want more. She wanted to kiss him. She stood on her tip-toes to close the small space between their faces. He seemed to know what she wanted and didn't back away, so she took that as a good sign.

When they're lips met there was an electricity that neither of them could deny. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sterling held her body to his; one hand on the small of her back and the other threading its way into her hair.

"Well well…" said a coarse voice behind them.

Andrina and Sterling broke apart so fast that they almost fell off the cliff. They turned around to see who had spoken.

Standing behind them were three young men; one with red hair and the other two had blond hair. They had wide smiles on their faces and they looked very pleased with themselves.

* * *

**I know this isn't much of a chapter but I wanted to introduce a kind of conflict between Andrina and Hiccup... Will they forgive each other? They are so alike that you never know... I wanted to introduce a couple new characters too and you will see them in future chapters (I already have the next one started) You might be able to figure out who they are, you might not... And things are heating up for Sterling and Andrina, What will happen next? I don't know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story... You would not believe how busy my life has been lately... But anyway, here you go... Enjoy! No Copyright Infringement is Intended**

* * *

"It looks like we got back just in time." said the red haired man.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have wanted to miss this. Would we, Eric?" said one blonde haired man to the other.

"Nope… I would have kicked myself if we had missed this, Leif." said Eric to his twin.

Andrina did not like this turn of events. She loved her brothers, they were family after all. But they weren't exactly the most discrete when it came to personal matters.

_Shit_, she thought. _This day just gets better and better._

"Hey Magnus…When did you get back?" asked Sterling, his voice trembling slightly. He was visibly nervous and looked like he might pass out from the stress.

"Not too long ago actually," said Magnus, his long red hair fluttering in the wind. "We were just about to announce our arrival when we saw you two exit dad's house."

"So we followed you…" said Eric.

"And saw you making out." finished Leif with a smirk.

Andrina suddenly got very mad at her brothers. It seemed she was getting mad at everyone lately.

"We were not making out!" she said. "It was just a kiss. And if you breathe a word of this to anyone… I will beat you so hard you will have bruises for months. Do you understand me?!"

She gave them an odd smile. On the outside it looked like any old smile but if you were to compare her eyes with the smile, you would know the truth. She was trying to prove to her brothers that she meant business.

Luckily her brothers were fairly intelligent and picked up on this without too much trouble. They had grown up with her after all. So they knew perfectly well what she was capable of.

They shied away from her intense gaze.

"Ok… Ok," said Magnus. He turned to each of his brothers. "We promise, right?"

"Yes." said Leif and Eric at the same time.

Andrina quickly softened her expression and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Now if you don't mind there's somewhere I should be." she said.

She grabbed Sterling's hand and pulled him behind her as she made her way over to the barn.

"Where are you going?" Magnus called after their retreating forms.

"To see my dragon." Andrina called back to her brother.

The three brothers stood in shocked silence for a few minutes staring after their younger sister. It wasn't so much that they were surprised she had a dragon; they were surprised she had found one in the month since they left.

It had taken them years to find and train their respective dragons.

Magnus had started training his Monstrous Nightmare, Strikeflash, when he was a hatchling. Leif and Eric had saved their Deadly Nadders, Firra and Kordo, from exposure when the twins had found the dragons in the woods.

Since it had taken the boys many years to earn the privilege of Dragon Training; they were curious how their sister had managed to acquire a dragon so quickly.

"Are you serious?" asked Magnus.

Andrina stopped in her tracks, turned back toward her brothers and said,

"If you're so curious, why don't you just come along?"

Magnus shot his brothers inquisitive glances before setting off after Andrina and Sterling. Equally curious, the twins followed after him.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting at the kitchen table, his head held in his hands, when Astrid got home from helping Ruffnut repair a damaged boat. She took one look at her husband and knew immediately that something was wrong.

Astrid had known Hiccup long enough to know when he was upset. Even when he was trying to hide it, she could read him like an open book.

She walked over to the table and sat down on the chair in front of Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" she asked, her voice soft and calming.

Hiccup's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. His green eyes were bright and wet looking; his eyelids were red and puffy. He had been crying.

"Oh… Hey Astrid," he said, attempting to sound happy. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," she said. "Honey, is there something bothering you?"

"What? No!" said Hiccup defensively. "I'm perfectly fine."

Astrid raised her eyebrows, "Come off it Hiccup. Stop trying to be macho, you're not your father."

Hiccup flinched at the last word.

She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"I know something's up," she said. "Tell me, please? At least let me try to help."

Hiccup sighed, "It's about Andrina… We had a fight."

"So? You've had fights in the past."

"Yes but not like this one. The ones from before were merely disagreements. This time I actually made her mad."

"What happened?"

Hiccup told Astrid about all that had occurred that morning.

Astrid listened intently as he spun the story. She was shocked when he said that Andrina had been knocked out by her dragon. She was glad that Sterling had enough sense to get help; though she wasn't too pleased he had moved her.

When Hiccup described the explosive conversation that had taken place after Andrina woke up, Astrid's eyes were wide as dinner-plates. She was surprised by how angry her daughter had been but she was more surprised by the fact that Andrina had no sign of wounds.

Why? What had caused it? Were the gods at work?

Astrid knew the answers would have to wait for now. Her priority was Hiccup.

"So that's what you're upset about? She yelled at you?" asked Astrid.

"Partly," said Hiccup. "I'm more mad at myself for how I acted."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm more upset that I actually gave her a reason to yell at me. I acted exactly how my father used to act around me when I was younger."

Hiccup looked Astrid directly in the eye, "I'm afraid I'm becoming my father."

Astrid had to fight back a laugh. It was ridiculous for Hiccup to worry about becoming his father. If anything Hiccup was so different from Stoick, it was like day and night.

"I don't think that's what happened," she said. "I just think you're an overprotective father."

"Overprotective?" asked Hiccup, almost sounding offended.

"Yes, overprotective." said Astrid. "Andrina is our only daughter. You don't treat her like you treat the twins or even Magnus for that matter. You want to do everything you can for her and sometimes it's too much."

Hiccup blushed slightly, "I suppose you're right."

"I always am," said Astrid with a smile. "Now go find her and apologize."

Hiccup flashed her that half-smile she loved. He then got up from the table and before heading out the door, he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I know." she said. Her steel blue eyes sparkling with emotion.

With one last smile, Hiccup walked through the front door.

Astrid stood in the doorway watching as he made his way toward the village.

* * *

Starlight was curled up on her bed of sheets when the group of young Vikings entered the barn. The air was thick with the smell of musty wood and old hay. If the five of them had not grown up on Berk it would have been too much for them to take.

One quick glance from Andrina was enough to determine that Starlight was not sleeping.

Andrina was surprised at how well the Night Fury was taking the sudden appearance of people. She had assumed Starlight would panic.

"You were telling the truth." said Magnus, his voice barely a whisper.

Andrina cocked an eyebrow, "Did you think I was lieing?"

"Well… No… I just…" said Magnus, a bit of a blush clouded his face.

"Couldn't believe it, right?" asked Andrina.

Magnus gave her a cheeky smile.

Andrina took that as an answer. She walked toward the back of the barn.

Starlight raised her head from her paws and watched Andrina. She gave a happy, rumbling purr as the auburn-haired teenager knelt down in front of her. She nuzzled Andrina's neck affectionately.

"Hey," Andrina said, softly. "I take it you're glad I'm fine?"

Starlight smiled a toothless smile.

"I'm glad you're ok too."

Andrina reached out with her left hand to place it on the dragon's shoulder above her right leg. Suddenly, Andrina felt a shock flow through her arm into Starlight. It was like a bolt of lightning had passed through her body.

It felt similarly to the sensation she'd had after she regained consciousness; when her head had been itching.

Suddenly, Andrina got a feeling she should stand up and back away from Starlight.

It was a good thing she did, because the Night Fury started thrashing around the barn again. Although this time she didn't hit anyone.

"What's going on?" asked Magnus.

"I have no idea!" said Andrina. She was more frightened now than when she was 5 years old and had been chased around Berk by an angry Monstrous Nightmare.

Andrina could do nothing but watch as her dragon continued to thrash around. It looked like Starlight was trying to throw off the sling that was tied around her right hind leg.

"Maybe we should leave." said Sterling.

Leif and Eric nodded their heads vigorously; they clearly thought it would be safer outside.

"You can leave, but I'm staying." said Andrina. "It wouldn't be right for me to leave."

She looked her brothers and Sterling straight in the eyes. She hoped they would understand why she felt this way.

"Ok, but we won't be gone long." said Magnus. "We'll find Dad. Maybe he can help?"

Andrina nodded her approval. Then she turned back to her dragon as she heard the four of them leave.

She had no idea what she could do. Or if she could do anything at all. But she knew it was a sign of a strong Rider if they stayed by their dragon during times of distress.

As soon as the door to the barn had closed, Andrina heard a loud ripping sound coming from Starlight. It seemed the dragon had finally managed to get a good grip of the sling wrapped around her hind leg. She was tearing at it with her teeth.

Andrina suddenly got an idea.

_Dad's not going to like this when he hears about it_, thought Andrina, _But I've got to try_.

Slowly and calmly, she stepped toward the distressed Night Fury. With her hands raised in a defensive stance she made her way back to her dragon. She wanted to help get the sling off. She was afraid Starlight would injure herself again.

But before Andrina could get close enough to Starlight, the dragon had managed to rip the sling off her leg. She threw the useless fabric off to the side of the barn and sniffed at her leg as though inspecting it.

Andrina just stood still, her arms outstretched in front of her, watching Starlight. Slowly a confused expression began to form on her face. She had no idea what to do now.

The door to the barn opened at that very moment. Andrina turned to see her father, brothers and Sterling standing in the door way. Each of the men had shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Andrina's brothers can be a bit annoying at times... I know I didn't really show that in this chapter but later on you will see what I mean (or at least I hope so)**

**In case you're wondering what exactly is going on with Andrina having no injuries from being knocked into the side of the barn and then the incident that happened in this chapter... I'm not entirely sure what's going on either.**

**I'm toying with the idea of Andrina having developed some kind of "Healing Power" when she was knocked unconscious, but I'm not sure about it. I'm trying to decide whether or not she will retain the power for the rest of her life, or if this is the end of it...**

**What do you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review... Please and Thank You :)**

**I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, seeing as it's only in the idea phase... I've been thinking about how to get it started for a few weeks now and I've got a bit of a start but nothing concrete yet.**

**We'll just have to wait and see how that turns out... :)**


End file.
